The present invention relates to a therapeutic exercise apparatus which utilizes variable weight which are lifted through a pulley system which includes multiple sheaves.
Traditional weight and pulley exercise devices have been employed for therapeutic purposes. These exercise devices are designed primarily for weight training and toning by relatively fit or healthy individuals. These devices are adjustable with respect to the amount of weight resistance to accommodate individuals at all fitness or strength levels. However, these devices are inadequate for persons who are recovering from an injury or have a disability who otherwise require physical therapy. Even if a traditional exercise device is set at a low level it may be to harsh for an individual requiring therapeutic exercise. In some cases, traditional exercise devices can actually cause physical damage rather than assist in the rehabilitation of a patient.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which is specifically designed for therapeutic rehabilitation of a patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a physical therapeutic exercise device which is adjustable for a wide range of conditions requiring therapy or rehabilitation.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a physical therapeutic exercise device which can accommodate individuals at essentially all levels of physical fitness.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of the physical therapeutic device which can also be used for conforming to body movements normally encountered in everyday activities including sports activities.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification covered by the claims appended hereto.
A therapeutic exercise apparatus having a weight and pulley system mounted on a supporting frame. The pulley system includes upper and lower pulley blocks slidably mounted on a vertical post. Either of the pulley blocks can be releasably fixed to the post. The pulley blocks and weight are connected to a cord and pulley system so that when one pulley block is fixed to the post and the other pulley block is free to slide on the post, the free pulley block moves toward the fixed pulley block and the weight is lifted when the end of a cord at the free pulley block is pulled forwardly. In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pulley blocks can be fixed in a plurality of positions on the post. With both pulley blocks fixed on the post, the cord can be pulled forwardly from either pulley block or both.